


And the Hero makes Three

by quietpastelcolours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ;D, Multi, Smut, Threesome, includes spit roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganondorf, Zelda and Link are together in Gan's bedchamber when Zelda decides she wants to go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Hero makes Three

Ganondorf smiled at nothing in particular as lithe fingers combed through his hair, the sweet spicy smell of oil permeating the air around him. A second set of fingers joined the first, and the Gerudo King grinned at the attention he was getting.

“Hey! I was here first!” The princess snapped the words at her hero.

“Excuse you?” Link sounded offended.

He chuckled. “Don’t worry Zelda.” He said, reaching behind him to rub a hand over her thigh. “There’s enough of me for both of you.”

“Hah!” She said. “Your _ego_ , perhaps.”

He rolled his eyes as Link snickered. There was a curious tugging sensation, and Ganondorf put a hand behind his head to investigate.

“What are you-” he felt the braided strands. “Are you _plaiting_ my hair?”

“Yep.” Replied the hero cheerfully.

Zelda’s laughter chimed. “Don’t complain, Gan. It looks lovely.”

He sighed in mock disgust, and submitted to their hairstyling whims; after another twenty minutes they agreed that they were done. He didn’t dare look for a mirror.

“So.” Said Zelda mischievously. “Ready for bed?”

Ganondorf and Link exchanged amused glances at her clearly excited tone of voice.

“I don’t know…” Link said, playing dumb and making the princess narrow her eyes. “What do you think, Gan?”

The Gerudo stifled a grin. “Eh. I’m not fussed, myself.”

Zelda’s brows shot up. “Indeed? Well then.”

She lay down in a huff, arms folded. Ganondorf smirked at Link, and, as though they’d read each other’s mind, they advanced upon the princess.

Ganondorf leaned down to take her mouth, kissing her softly as Link picked up one of her small feet, rubbing it firmly. “Now, Princess.” He mumbled against her lips. “What were you saying?”

Zelda grinned up at him as she threaded her fingers into his hair. “I _believe_ I was suggesting we go to bed.”

He smirked and pretended to pull back. “To sleep? All right.”

Zelda gasped in outrage, and muffled laughter came from down below, where a quick look told him Link was currently employed in tracing his tongue slowly up Zelda’s leg; he was currently at her knee.

“No!” She said, attempting to pull him back down. Ganondorf snickered slightly and let her, taking her lips once more. Zelda opened to him and her tongue danced with his as he shifted closer, one hand curving over her hip. At that moment, her body arched and she moaned into his mouth. A brief glance downwards showed Link had reached his destination; his shaggy blonde head was buried between her thighs. He kept kissing her as the hero went to work, but it wasn’t long before she was getting distracted as her hips bucked in time to Link’s ministrations.

Ganondorf growled slightly, the challenge to win back her attention burning in his blood. He palmed her breasts through the thin nightgown, kneading them firmly as she gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders. With a wicked grin against her skin, he left Zelda’s mouth, inching his way leisurely down her chin, scoring his fangs across the smooth unblemished column of her throat, smirking as she moaned, her grip in his hair tightening. He reached her breasts after what seemed like an age, listening to her breath speed up slightly as he took one clothed nipple into his mouth, nipping her lightly with his teeth and smirking at her strangled yelp. Ganondorf made eye contact with Link, who’d evidently come up for air; the hero smirked and went back to work, sliding two fingers inside the princess, who bucked her hips and cried out.

Focusing his attention on her breasts once more, the Gerudo King tore her nightgown open to the waist, then latched onto a newly bared nipple, snickering slightly at the noises escaping her throat. Using his hand to roll and tweak her other nipple in time to the movements of his mouth, Ganondorf worked on giving her as much pleasure as he could. He couldn’t see what Link was doing from this angle, but from Zelda’s reactions, he surmised that the hero was giving her his all as her hand snaked down to fist in his hair.

His ears registered the change in her breathing; a sound he knew intimately – she was close to climax. Link had evidently realised as well, for the vigour with which he worked her over suddenly increased ten fold, and Zelda’s thighs began to tremble violently as her cries increased in volume. Ganondorf bit her nipple lightly at the same time as he pinched the other, and Zelda’s whole body tensed then twitched aggressively as she shattered with a wail. The two men continued their ministrations until she came back down from the clouds, then, as the princess lay panting quietly, Ganondorf reached out and grabbed Link around the waist, pulling him up the bed with ease so he could kiss him, sliding his tongue into the hero’s unprotesting mouth.

Zelda was kneeling besides them when they broke apart, pouting slightly. “What about me?” She asked plaintively.

Link raised a brow, and Ganondorf did the same as his hand drifted down to the bulge straining at the front of the hero’s pants, relishing the slight gasp he let out.

“…You literally _just_ came.” He pointed out, and the Gerudo King nodded in agreement as Zelda rolled her eyes.

“I _know_ that, but…” She pressed herself closer. “I’m feeling a little left out now.”

Ganondorf chuckled and wrapped an arm about her waist. “Well, we can’t have that, can we?”

She beamed at him and slid a hand down to the front of his trousers, cupping him firmly. “Certainly not.” She said mischievously. Somehow, the princess had wiggled her way in between them, and as she lowered herself down towards his cock as she tugged on the laces of his pants, her ass pressed firmly into Link’s crotch. The hero grabbed her hips and ground against her hard, and she threw a grin over her shoulder. “I hope you’re not waiting for an invitation.”

Link’s eyes sparkled and he grinned at the Gerudo King as he set about unlacing his trousers. Zelda already had his trousers down to his knees, and was stroking his hard cock reverently. She bent down and swirled her tongue around the tip, and his breath escaped him in a rush as he gathered her hair into his fists, holding her head and guiding her movements.

Ganondorf made eye contact with Link as the hero took himself in his hand and rubbed against Zelda’s entrance, making her thrust back against him. He knew the exact moment Link entered her, for she moaned loudly around her mouthful of his cock, the vibrations making him close his eyes and grit his teeth.

He enjoyed her mouth on him for several minutes, thrusting slowly as Link took her from behind, her moans increasing the sensation until he thought he’d go mad. Ganondorf groaned slightly and thrust his hips forwards harshly, driving himself deep into her throat. Zelda choked and put a hand on his thigh to push herself off him for a moment, wrinkling her nose.

“Well, if you’re going to do _that_ …” She said, her nose in the air. “Swap!”

He and Link both rolled their eyes at her bossy and domineering ways, but secretly, neither of them minded being ordered about in her bed. Zelda sat up and turned around, arching her back and offering her ass to him as she took Link into her mouth. Ganondorf growled slightly and seized her hips, entering her in one savage thrust. He smirked as he heard her cry, muffled as it was by Link’s cock, and closed his eyes briefly at the sensation of her hot, tight wetness squeezing him tightly. He began to move against her, relishing her cries as she pushed back as much as she could without releasing Link. Ganondorf grinned at the hero, who looked rather dazed from Zelda’s talented mouth, and reached out an arm, tangling his fingers in the hero’s blonde locks and tugging him forwards as he leaned in to meet him. Their lips met over the top of Zelda as she moaned, lost in her own little world beneath them. Link relinquished one hand from his death grip in the princess’s hair in favour of digging his fingers into that of the Gerudo’s, and Ganondorf groaned into the Hylian’s mouth as Link bit down on his lower lip. The Demon King happily returned the favour, dragging his fangs across Link’s tender lips as his hips pistoned against Zelda’s.

He could feel the tightening of her body that signalled impending release, her second climax of the evening, and he groaned harshly, kissing Link harder. When Zelda’s release washed over her, she wailed long and loud, and evidently the vibrations were just too much for the hero to take, for he gasped, tensed, then thrust his hips forwards, using his grip on Zelda’s head to hold her onto his cock as he came in her mouth. As for Ganondorf, he was lost the moment he felt her inner walls clamp and contract around him, and he moaned, releasing Link’s hair in favour of gripping Zelda’s hips and grinding as deep as he could go as his release pulsed in time to hers.

There was a short pause while all three sagged quietly into the bedding, attempting to catch their breath. Zelda sat up, licking her lips clean as she gave them both a contented grin and stretched. She frowned at her destroyed nightgown, and slipped it off, to the satisfaction of both men, and made a very pleased noise. Ganondorf grinned at both his lovers as he removed the trousers currently twisted around his knees, nodding in approval as Link did the same. Knowing the drill, he lay back down in the centre of the bed, giving a small sigh of satisfaction as Zelda and Link both snuggled up close, one on either side of him, as they usually slept.

“Happy now, Princess?” He asked drily, grinning as Link cracked open one eye to see her reply. Zelda stretched luxuriously against him.

“Mmm, yes.” She smiled. “It was… quite good.”

Ganondorf raised a brow and shared a glance with Link.

“Just _good_?” Inquired the hero. “Didn’t sound like you thought it was ‘just good’ when you were on your knees.”

Zelda wrinkled her nose. “Mmm.”

Ganondorf chuckled and hugged her a little closer. “You’re spoiled, Zelda.

She gave him a coquettish smile. “ _I’m_ a princess.” She said smugly. “You’re supposed to spoil me.”

“And I’m a King.” He pointed out as Link snorted. “Technically, _I_ outrank you, Princess. Where are my rewards?”

Her eyes glimmered in answer to his challenge. “I suppose you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”

“I’ll hold you to that, Zelda.” He growled, smirking at her as she rested her cheek against his chest. There was a slight pause.

“Good night, Princess.” He said softly.

“Mmm. Night Gan. Night, Link.”

Link made a cute grumbling noise, already on the verge of sleep. “Night Zelda. Night Gan.” He mumbled in reply.

Ganondorf grinned at the ceiling, feeling content as he closed his eyes. “Night, Link.”

Their evening ritual complete, the three lovers drifted off to sleep, curled in each other’s arms.


End file.
